THE ONE IN CONTROL
by Lord Joyde The Madman
Summary: She didn't. But she did. Heh. Haha.. HEHEHHEHEHEHhahahahhahHAHAHAHAHEHEHAHAHA. Oh my dear, sweet Chara... You really... shouldn't have... No really. You. S.H.O.U.L.D.N.T Have.
1. Deter To Dominate

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?  
**_

* * *

 _ **Ah... Undertale.**_

 _ **I.. most certainly...**_

 _ **Did not have a bad time.**_

 _ **Sorry Sans, but my unfeeling soul has long since expired the psyche.**_

 _ **However...**_

* * *

 _Flashback - Several Hours Earlier - My Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"Since when did you start thinking that... YOU WERE THE ONE IN CONTROL?!" Chara's words echoed momentarily as the screen shook.

As I saw the familiar red trail, an imaginary laughter filling my mind, cross the screen.

I killed all of my psyche just so I can get through this bloody game.

All of my emotions, crushed and torn and twisted and shoved somewhere deep inside.

However...

I can already see the twisted smile on my face. Frisk. Chara.

I don't care which one of you is the real one.

I don't care if one of you is just the reincarnation of the other.

I don't care about who or what you think you are, or have become.

You've messed with the wrong Madman, at the **wrong** time.

 **Alert : A Certain Hacking Engine has been activated.**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Back to Present Time - Reader's Point Of View..._

* * *

"Huh... where... where am I?" Her voice echoed out for all to hear as the boys and the girls looked into the corners of the room.

There, behind a rather large prison, clearly not one designed by Papyrus, a certain female monstrosity stood. All.

 **Alone.**

"You!.. but you killed me! Us! All of us!" Undyne screamed at the top of her lungs as she stared at the cell.

Flowey the flower was in a cell of his own, uniquely designed to hold him and his vines in place. He looked around himself, quickly deciding to remain quiet.

Soon, the others started waking up.

Papyrus.

Asgore.

Toriel.

Mettaton.

Alphis.

And... most importantly."Damn, this situation reeks of... welp, that didn't go as planned." Sans said somewhat confused as he stared into the cage.

The others, ushered by Undyne, hurried to huddle together into a corner. Only Sans and Papyrus, dared to approach the somewhat twisted, almost terrified visage of the person called...

" **Chara**." Sans voice echoed out, much like hers beforehand, waking her up from the stupor she seemed to have fallen into.

She looked up, to face him, to face the person she had murdered not too long ago. She remembers it all. The battle, the carnage, the glory of it all.

... And what came after... after her partner, her unyielding guide, decided to go against her will.

"What." Was her cold reply, as Sans even colder, glowing blue eye, blazed a blistering light.

"You know exactly what! Where the hell are we? I... I don't recognize this timeline." Sans spoke with dread in his voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BRO? WHADYA MEAN BY TIMELIN-" Papyrus tries to say but is quickly shushed by a death glare from Chara.

She turns to Sans and, after a moment, she nods."I.. I don't know. Everything was progressing as planned. I killed everyone, well except Asgore, Flowey stole that kill, but paid for it with his own life."

"But?" He says annoyed as Papyrus's empty sockets go wide from fear and he takes a couple steps back before steeling himself."... He betrayed me."

A blink."... what?"

"He betrayed me... Frisk. **He. Betrayed. Me**." She spoke silently, softly and yet.. so very.. wrong.

Sans laughed."Frisk couldn't have betrayed you and you know it. *Frisk* is nothing more than the empty vessel for your dead soul, filled with whatever actions you decide to do every time you reset."

He nearly doubled over once he saw her shake her head in negative, slowly."No.. You are right, Frisk would never betray me... but there was always someone else."

"SOMEONE ELSE?" Papyrus dared speak again. Thankfully, Chara kept her head down."I let him.. her... it. The.. The Player. I let The Player control my actions, indirectly made them misunderstand..."

"The Player thought they were in control." Sans says somewhat lazily.

She nods."Yes. And when I wanted to finally erase this useless world... they just... said.. No."

Almost disbelieving, near **broken**... that is the kind of voice Chara was now using.

It was terrifying, for all of those who heard it. She was someone who killed them all. Someone who used her whole **DETERMINATION** for sheer **DESTRUCTION**.

She takes a breath as she raises her head again."Then... I realized... Even if I held the power to reset the world... I needed THEIR word to do so. After all, **I have no human soul of my own**."

Sans laughed again."Killed so many of us so many times that you've become one of us yourself, eh. Karma sure hurts like shit, doesn't it?"

A gulp."After I realized that.. I just waited in the dark. In the void. Laughing at the darkness, I figured that I knew the player well enough to know that they would return. Then, just maybe, I could make them sell their soul to me in exchange for all of your lives."

"BUT THEY DIDN'T COME! I ALWAYS KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING GOOD INSIDE OF YOU!" Papyrus screams again and Chara busted laughing.

She laughed and laughed.. but suddenly, that laughter came to an end."Ahhh, here we go."

Soon, a strange figure dressed pretty much the same way as Sans, except in colors much more black, formed out of nothing, a black-tinted metal walking cane in his hands...

The figure flicked his fingers, effectively freezing all but Sans, Chara, Flowey and Himself in time.

He then looked at Chara's cowering form.. and spoke."Hi."

His voice echoed as well, but it was far more cruel, far more black than anything Sans had ever heard before. Chara swallowed her fear.

She felt it, deep inside of her veins. The person in front of her was angry.

No, Furious.

... **Rage**..."Yo mate, would ya mind... toning that down a bone?" Sans spoke with one eye open, a knee on the ground, as he desperately gasped for air.

The figure blinked."Urgh... I really should have honed my joke bone before doing this."

That response was more than enough for the trio remaining to figure you who this person was."THE PLAYER! YOU ARE THE PLAYER!"

Papyrus managed to break himself out of the time-warp somehow."ITS BY THE POWER OF SPAGHETTI!"

"Yeah. I am. I am The Player.. now then, lets get to business, shall we?" The figure walked over to Chara... and swung his cane as hard as he could.

It passed through the bars, but not through her, as she was sent flying to the back of the cage. He kept teleporting around, swinging his cane at her again and again.

"Wait for me until I decide to come back so you can trick my soul out of me, eh?!" He yelled and swung again, **harder** , this time.

Then, he clicked a hidden button on the cane, making its longer part slide off, revealing a rather pristine blade, soon to be dyed red.

"WELL THERE IS JUST ONE PROBLEM WITH THAT GRAND PLAN OF YOURS, CHARA!" He bellowed at the silently crying monstrosity as he stabbed her right leg, carving in several deep, **twisted** markings.

"ARRRRG! NO! STOP! PLEASE!" She screamed at him, but he did show the slightest sign of stopping.

A stomp on her leg caused blood to erupt, some of it managing to splash on the horrified Papyrus, breaking his concentration and making him fall into the time warp yet again.

A flick of bones resounded in the room and Chara's leg was smashed to dust."AIEEEEEEEERRHhnnn!" Her tears did not stop her from looking at Sans, his grimace barely managing to hide the sheer euphoria as he watched her being... **brutalized**.

"In your own words.. let me tell you just what is the problem.. you see, my dear..." He lowered himself down to her ear level.. and then bit the ear off.

Her screams echoed out, the player held out a pale hand. Soon, after a bright flash, a L. Hero was formed, which he then promptly forced into her mouth, healing the damage done.

A sound of tearing metal grew louder from behind as Sans walked inside of the cell and held Chara down with his powers. With a sickening nod, the Player continued, yet another, wider smile etching itself on his face.

"Since when did you start thinking... **THAT YOU WERE THE ONE IN CONTROL!?** " His blade pierced her back, between vertebrae, severing her spinal cord cleanly.

Making sure she couldn't move, that she would slowly bleed to death. The Player cracked his neck as soft cries resounded within the room, now gazing at Sans, he spoke."Yo bonehead. I guess you've figured out what happened by now, right?"

Sans shrugged, his one eye still staring at the monster bleeding on the ground. It felt good to give in to rage. He looked at The Player with a vary blue eye."You didn't like Chara's attitude, so you did something she didn't expect.. What you did... I sincerely don't know.."

The Player laughed loudly."Well Sans... I just broke the cycle." He simply said as he walked over.. and extended his hand towards Sans.

The Skeleton blinked unsteadily, before he extended his hand upwards."No whoopee cushions this time tho, hope that's alright with you."

But as soon as he touched the hand, Sans doubled over in pain, kneeling with a hand on his forehead. He grunted harshly. Then, as he recovered and rose up, he saw the player holding a mirror.

... "My eyes.." Both were glowing that blistering blue glow. Sans blinked, somewhat flabbergasted, as The Player smiled at him.

"There, now you've got the power of Save and Reset. Also, here's a box containing all seven human souls. Do give it to Asgore once you recreate the world." Sans watched in disbelief as the man walked over to the still silent flower.

He turned around."Urgh..." The grinning visage of Chara walked unsteadily towards him... but he felt no danger from her anymore."I... I guess you are the boss now, Sans."

"Flattery ain't gonna save you from me diggin' my bones into your back a thousand times once **THE REAL BOSS** is done." She retreated back into her cell, quietly swallowing another L. Hero which she found in her inventory, a remainder of her and Sans' previous battle.

They silently watched The Player walking over to Flowey, silently wondering just what the hell he was going to do."Now then.. whatever shall I do with you, Asriel?"

That name made the both of them blink as memories resurfaced... the truth. The reason. **The Why**.

"You.. you know who I am?" The Twisted Flower asked, fear lacing his otherwise chilling voice.

The player did not reply and instead, he impaled Flowey's forehead with his fingers and tore out his real self. The goat-like young boy who was once known as Asriel.

Then he promptly deleted the entirety of the existence that was Flowey, making sure that the likes of him were never reborn again.

Finally, the player turned towards Sans."Welp, that's about all I've wanted to do. See ya soon, **boss**."

With another poof sound, The Player was gone.. Sans sighed.

"Couldn't he have chosen someone else... I was plannin' on dunking an egg or two and going to sleep..." He said and turned around, a sickeningly evil smile on his bone-formed face.

A bright sparkle formed itself right outside Chara's cage. His grin got even greater as Chara gulped in fear."That said... He sure knows how to make a skeleton... **happy**."

As she screamed both high and low, as her vision faded away, she could just barely make out a strange, skeletal-like creature in the corner of the room. _"Hmm... Interesting. Perhaps I should follow this.. The Player..."_

She watched as the being left as soon as she realized it was there and then screamed again as she was lifted into the air, her broken back screaming in outrage as Sans looked her right into her eyes."Where the hell do you think you are looking, bitch?"

It is said that, to this day, an adventuring time traveler, may still stumble upon a random scream of Chara's torture as the travel the time-ways...

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **And that's about it for this ONESHOT of a rage fest.**_

 _ **Seriously, fuck you Undertale.**_

 _ **And fuck you Chara.**_

 _ **And fuck you too Asriel.**_

 _ **... Also, fuck you Sans, fuck you and your fucking attacks.**_

 _ **Anyways, read and don't review... seriously, what's the point anyways ._.**_

* * *

 _ **Good night everybody.**_


	2. Yay

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?  
**_

* * *

 _ **EDIT - DUE TO ITS POPULARITY AND ONE ANONYMOUS REVIEWER'S WISH, I HAVE DECIDED TO *FIX* THIS ONE-SHOT. THAT MEANS IT SHOULD BE MISTAKE-FREE RIGHT NOW AND IF THERE IS STILL ONE OR TWO MISTAKES LEFT, FEEL FREE TO SHOVE THEM IN MY FACE.**_

 _ **Also, since my re-visiting of the one-shot has made me throw in a couple new sentences (because I totally forgot all about Gaster when I was making this at first) and other tidbits, the last sentence got me thinking...**_

 _ **Anyone of you want a Hate-Sex lemon between Sans and Chara? (Condition - They will be "adulterized", as in turned into adults, yeah).**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, I hope that you've enjoyed the re-edition of this little rage-fest made a fic. Goodbye!**_


	3. UPDATE

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?  
**_

* * *

 ** _Hello everyone! Lord Joyde here!  
_**

 ** _... No, I'm not going to start another *what happens if I die* experiment, this time at least._**

 _ **However, what I've already started, is an original story which has made me somewhat too busy to post on FF.**_

 _ **If you want to read it then please google - Lord Joyde Euphoria Royalroad**_

 _ **As for those who worry about me setting my fanfics aside, I'm about to shatter those worries.**_

 _ **This new story may be original, but its really not much more than a brain dump while I calmly think about what I'm going to do next for my stories. (Their interconnection may make them interesting but it also makes them harder to type down.)**_

 _ **I'll admit, the only reason I've even decided to post something outside of FF is because RoyalRoad carries a donation availability with it... which I've not made use off and will not make use off until I have at least 100 followers on it.**_

 _ **Money is an.. ahem, *valuable* form of motivation, even for someone as insane as I. (Sans would be proud.)  
**_

 _ **Anyways, one other thing I wanted to say was that I'll continue typing down Blood after a short break from writing anything at all, as college is starting to hit hard and I have to go live with my mother for a while. (Divorce sucks)**_

* * *

 _ **Other than that, I wish you all good luck, happy Easter and merry hearts! Adios, my friends, see you soon! (Hopefully.)**_


End file.
